Stacy Hirano
|image= File:Stacy_Hirano_2.png |caption= Stacy giving advice to Candace. |height= about 5ft. 8in. |gender= Female |age= Probably 15 (She is a year older since "Doofapus") |nationality= Japanese-American |personality= Friendly, funny, fun-loving, playful, talkitive, nice, helpful, patient, loyal, empathetic |alignment= Good |hometown= Danville |born= Summer, 1990's |parents= Dr. Hirano (mother) |siblings = Ginger (sister) |grandparents= Bāchan Hirano |loveinterests= Coltrane (boyfriend) Chad Billy Clarke Future husband ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") |title2= Cousins |other2=Stacy Hirano's cousins |first= "Puzzle Universe" |voice= Kelly Hu Laura Dickinson (singing voice) }} Stacy Hirano, often nicknamed "Stace" by Candace, is the best friend of Candace Flynn and good friends with Jeremy and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cell phone. She is also the older sister of Ginger Hirano. Physical Appearance Stacy, in a similar way to Candace, has her own set of trademark clothes. This includes a turquoise T-shirt, along with both a blue skirt and bow. She wears a blue bow on her head which is her trademark look, according to Candace. Candace and Coltrane happen to like her bow. According to Candace, the bow makes Stacy look cute (in both “Hide and Seek” & “The Baljeatles”). As to how the bow is in her hair, its actually on a hairband, seen when Candace wakes her up one morning by calling her on the phone (in “Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”). She is also slender. Stacy also has a purple bracelet on her left wrist and light blue stockings paired with black dress shoes. She also has fair skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. She also has a resemblance to Ginger Hirano, who is one of the Fireside Girls and her younger sister.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Relationships Candace Flynn She and Candace are best friends. They are usually seen talking to each other and their cell phones or hanging out at Candace’s house.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Helping Candace Stacy is always there for Candace whenever she needs help. She also and takes it very seriously, no matter how repetitive or irrational the situation at hand is. For example, she gave Candace advice on what clothes to wear for the singing contest. She also helped Candace face her stage fright by telling her that she is a fighter, not a quitter (“Flop Starz”). She teamed up with Candace against Phineas and Ferb in a Tree House Fight with them as the winners in the end (“Tree to Get Ready”). She also teaches Candace how to roller-skate. Thanks to her, Candace is getting the hang of it (“Crack That Whip”, “Vanessassary Roughness”). She cared for Candace, and tried to bust the boys, while she was sick (“Put That Putter Away”). At Jeremy’s pool party, she tells Candace that she is a better person than Nicolette (“De Plane! De Plane!”). In the Superduper Mega Store, while trying to find a gift for Jeremy, she helped Candace get the Pizzazium Infinionite (which they thought was a lantern) from Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Vanessa and Perry (“Vanessassary Roughness”). After accidentally sending bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy’s phone, she and Candace got a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get the phone and delete the photos (“The Bully Code”).http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Helping Candace get Jeremy’s attention Stacy has no personal feelings for Jeremy of her own and willingly aids her in trying to get his attention. One time, Stacy advises Candace to just call and ask Jeremy to the Falling Star Girl’s Choice Dance “don’t let fear rule your life” word of wisdom to Candace. She also mentioned that Jeremy will not say no to her. (“Out to Launch”) She told Candace that she found out through the grapevine that Jeremy was going to ask her out for a very special evening that night and joked with Candace with her as the doctor of Love or “Dr. Jeremy” (“Chez Platypus”). One time, she advises Candace to play “hard to get” with Jeremy. (This is the only advice from Stacy so far that Candace didn’t follow.) (“At the Car Wash”) Now that Candace and Jeremy are in a relationship, Stacy’s role in Candace’s love life has changed to giving advice to keep the relationship upheld, for which she is rarely called.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Helping Candace Bust the Boys Stacy sometimes tries to help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. Every time she tries, however, she couldn’t help but have fun with their projects. One example is when she was taking care of Candace when she was sick and Candace asked her to bust her brothers in her place. She was seduced by the "coolness" and she got wrapped up in the project instead of getting evidence to bust them (“Put That Putter Away”). When Stacy was in London, with the Flynn-Fletcher Family, she along with Candace participated in busting the boys using Sherlock Holmes’ method of deduction. After the mystery of what they were doing was solved, however, she again decided to take part in Phineas and Ferb’s big idea, which was in this case, a water slide going down from the Big Ben clock tower (“Elementary My Dear Stacy”). Stacy once suggested Candace focus on the invention rather than the boys. As flawless as the idea seemed, however, it failed. (“Don't Even Blink”) Stacy, along with Jenny go to “Bust Camp” to train to bust Phineas and Ferb with Candace. However, it didn’t work out in the end (“Phineas and Ferb-Busters!”).http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Strength of Their Friendship Stacy and Candace's friendship is very strong. Stacy continued to be Candace's best friend, even after all the things Candace did to her while trying to impress Jeremy and ended up ruining their day. (“Spa Day”) A true test of their friendship is when Stacy easily welcomes Candace back after an argument outside Candace's house about choosing between their friendship and her desire to bust Phineas and Ferb (“The Lemonade Stand”).http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Stacy is friendly around Phineas and Ferb. She treats them nicely and agrees to participate in any of their activities, like the treehouse robots, the miniature golf course, the water slide at Big Ben and the spa. In “Rollercoaster: The Musical!”, when Phineas and Ferb started to build the rollercoaster, Phineas pointed out, “Hey, check it out Ferb, we can see Stacy’s house from here.” Even though he could’ve seen one of their friend’s houses, he pointed out Stacy’s. In “Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”, when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were getting ready to fly around the world, Stacy quick told Candace to say hi for her to her cousins in Tokyo. Since that's a place they would be stopping to get fuel, and when they reached their destination, Candace said to Phineas, “Stacy has family down there, we should visit”, Phineas responded, “We’re one step ahead of ya, Candace”, meaning the boys overheard Stacy tell Candace to see her cousins, and that they were already planning to see them. Also, Phineas complemented that Stacy has a lot of cousins. Then, when Ferb introduced them to her family, Stacy’s grandmother yelled to her family that “Phineas and Ferb are here”, means that Stacy has talked to her family about them, indicating that she considers them her friends. In “Der Kinderlumper”, when Stacy said she’s “gonna go be famous by association”, Phineas commented to Ferb, “Wow, and the think, we knew Stacy before she was famous by association”, possibly being fond that he and Ferb already knew her. Also, after Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were stampeded by the chinchillas, Stacy, when she saw Phineas and Ferb stampeded, she saw this and yelled, “Oh no!, Phineas and Ferb!”, (even though she saw the other children get trampled, she only showed concern for Phineas and Ferb), possibly indicating that she cares for the safety of the boys. Afterward, when Stacy was stampeded a small time after, all of them were seen running to Candace. Probably meaning that the boys made sure Stacy was ok before running to find Candace.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Coltrane Stacy first encounters Coltrane, the bass player in Jeremy’s band, during their concert at the Summer Festival. During their performance of “Do Nothing Day”, she and Coltrane are shown to be smiling at each other in a way very similar to how Candace and Jeremy are smiling at each other in the same scene (“The Best Lazy Day Ever”).http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano The two later formally introduce themselves to each other at the summer rock camp where Coltrane works as an instructor. They immediately show a mutual attraction to each other, including dancing with each other during "Gimme a Grade" and holding hands afterward (“The Baljeatles”). They are also seen dancing together at the end of “Rollercoaster: The Musical!” They are also seen dancing together in “Happy New Year!”, possibly on a double date with Candace and Jeremy.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Stacy’s mother. She is also a doctor and was the one who removed Isabella’s tonsils in “I Scream, You Scream.” She forbade Stacy to go to the Tiny Cowboy Concert with Candace because she thinks that Candace is immature and unfocused. But when she sees how Candace is focused when she tries to bust the boys, she gave Stacy permission to go to the concert with her, in the hopes that Stacy one day grows up to be like Candace.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is friends with Stacy. Stacy helps Candace get his attention, and provides her with advice on how to deal with her attraction towards him. He called Stacy “Staceroo” at Summer Rocks, which made Candace angry with him.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Jenny Brown Stacy is also close friends with Jenny, but not much is known about their friendship due to the fact that Jenny doesn’t appear on the show much. However, when Jenny does appear, Stacy appears to act towards her in a generally friendly manner.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Ginger Hirano Ginger is Stacy’s younger sister. It’s unclear what they think of each other as most of their interaction is when Phineas and Ferb are doing one of their Big Ideas. In “For Your Ice Only”, Ginger wanted to go on the computer with permission from Dr. Hirano, saying it was her turn to go onto the computer, but was unlikely able to, as Stacy was trying to help Candace learn hockey terms while trying to bust Phineas and the others at the hockey rink. There is also some sibling rivalry as Ginger has more a bigger trophy shelf than Stacy, who has yet to win any trophies. (“One Good Turn”, “The Great Crossover Competition (RP)”)http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Perry the Platypus In “Happy Birthday, Isabella”, Stacy discovers Perry’s identity as a secret agent after witnessing him in a battle against Doofenshmirtz. Perry shows her the O.W.C.A. informational pamphlet, which informs her that if an agent's dual identity is exposed to their host family, the family must choose to either relinquish the agent as their pet or keep the agent as their pet and voluntarily have their memories of discovering their secret identity erased. However, Stacy convinces Perry not to have her memory erased on the technicality that she is not actually a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. From then on, Perry helps Stacy keep her memories of him a secret from the O.W.C.A.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Hirano Trivia Character Trivia * Stacy once said she cleaned up her room with only her bare feet. * Sometimes, her name is misspelled “Stacey.” * Sometimes, the fold on the right side of her shirt is on the left instead. * Stacy’s mother is the doctor who performs the tonsillectomy on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. * Stacy can sing and play the guitar, also she played left-handed. * Hirano is one of 24 wards (districts) that make up the city of Ōsaka, Japan. It literally means “level field.” Her surname is that due to her family/descendants being Japanese. * Stacy and Candace are winners of a contest to meet the rock band The Bettys and have performed with them on stage. * Stacy likes to have fun just like Phineas and Ferb do. * Stacy enjoys shoes. * She does not know what airline food is. * She does not speak Spanish or Pig Latin. * She has a poster of the Bettys in her room, then later in the series a poster of the Paisley Sideburn Brothers. * She is very skilled in mini golf and is nicknamed “The Disco Minature Golfing Queen”. * Often, Stacy is portrayed as being somewhat flighty and unfocused, which is why her mother insists that she should be more focused on grades and be more serious. * Stacy's mother wants her to become a doctor or lawyer. * In the future, a conversation with Candace reveals that Stacy becomes the President of Uruguay. * It is revealed that Stacy wants a car, just like Vanessa. * Candace often calls her “Stace”. * Her name in Japanese is ステイシー平野 (Suteishī Hirano). * According to her Top Trumps card in a Phineas and Ferb version of the game, she is into figure skating. This may be canon as a girl who looks very much like Stacy figure-skated in "S’Winter." * Stacy is probably 15 or 16 years old. * She may practice (or have practiced) a sport, as it has trophies and medals in her room. * She knows about Perry’s secret identity. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam